harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Weasley is Our King
"Weasley is Our King" was a song composed by Slytherin students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1995 to mock Gryffindor Keeper Ron Weasley's abilities and thus undermine his confidence, claiming him as their "King" because his allegedly poor Keeping skills would supposedly win the game for them. It was later modified by the Gryffindor Quidditch team to increase Ron's confidence, and he started to let in less goals during the final match. This made the Gryffindor team claim Ron as their "King" to thank him for helping them win the cup. History Though it is unknown who actually composed the song the song seemed to have been composed by Draco Malfoy and possibly Pansy Parkinson but since they directed their fellow Slytherin in singing it in a choir at Quidditch matches, it is likely that they did. As part of the campaign, the song was created with an accompanying badge, which was worn by nearly all of the Slytherins. Every time the Slytherins would sing this song, Ron would become humiliated by the taunting, lose his confidence, and let in the goals and help the other team win (hence, the Slytherins are saying that he is their "king" by making sure they win). The first time the Slytherins sang this song, Malfoy taunted fellow Seeker Harry Potter about it, eventually encompassing the Weasley family and Harry's mother into his insults, starting a fight that resulted in Harry and Fred and George Weasley being kicked off the Quidditch team by Dolores Umbridge, taking their brooms, and more detention (although their bans were all lifted once Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts). When walking to Hagrid's hut during the 1995–1996 school year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione overheard Nearly Headless Nick humming the tune to himself, as it was catchy. Later in the year, Luna Lovegood was heard singing it to herself under her breath as she stirred her drink in the Three Broomsticks. In the final game of the Quidditch Cup, Ron's confidence increased and he performed much better, leading the Gryffindors to take over singing the song, reversing the lyrics to say positive things about Ron instead. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood used it on June 18 1996 to alert Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley when Dolores Umbridge was coming, as they were using her fireplace to attempt to contact Sirius Black, although Umbridge caught them regardless. The Gryffindors sang their version of the song again during the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin in the 1996-1997 school year when Ron did not let the Slytherins score a single goal. Ron even pretended to conduct the crowd from his broom. Lyrics Original Weasley cannot save a thing, GG GG G G G He cannot block a single ring, C CC C CC C That's why Slytherins all sing: D D DDD D D Weasley is our King. F E C C C Weasley was born in a bin GG G G G G G He always lets the Quaffle in C CC C C CC C Weasley will make sure we win DD D D D D D Weasley is our King. F E C C C Weasley is our King, GG G G G Weasley is our King, CC C C C He always lets the Quaffle in D DAD D D DD D Weasley is our King. F E C C C Modified The Gryffindor team eventually revised the lyrics and reversed their meaning to be more complimentary after they won the Quidditch Cup. In this, the "Weasley is our King" part was not cruel sarcasm but genuinely thanking Ron for helping them win the Cup. Weasley is our King, GG G G G Weasley is our King, CC C C C He didn't let the Quaffle in D DD D D DD D Weasley is our King. F E C C C Weasley can save anything, GG G G GG He never leaves a single ring, C CC C C CC C That's why Gryffindors all sing: D D DDD D D Weasley is our King. F E C C C Appearances * * * Notes and references es:A Weasley vamos a coronar ru:Рональд Уизли — наш король fr:Weasley est notre roi (chanson) pl:Weasley naszym królem Category:Songs